Me and Mr Rain Hater
by Zie-kun
Summary: Sebuah penyesalan. Aku menyukai hujan, sedangkan ia malah membencinya... A KyuMin fanfic. Arsip lama.


Title: Me and Mr. Rain Hater

Disclaimer: Not mine. I only own the story, yeah.

Rating: T

Genre: Angst, Drama

Pair: KyuMin

Summary: Sebuah penyesalan. Aku menyukai hujan, sedangkan ia malah membencinya... 

**Me and Mr. Rain Hater**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Hujan, malam, dan airmata, itulah samar ingatanku tentangnya. Dia Lee Sungmin, pemuda yang sekian tahun terakhir ini keberadaannya selalu berada di puncak utama prioritas pencarianku. Lima tahun, ia menghilang. Lima tahun kami tak bertemu, foto itu sudah buram Di foto itu, ia duduk dengan manis, kepalanya disandarkan di bahuku, memelukku. Sungmin pemuda yang amat manis. Tapi pancaran matanya, tak seorang pun tahu. Matanya redup, ketakutan, seolah meminta perlindungan dari siapapun yang mengenalnya. Sungmin, yang selama ini mencuri perhatianku. Sungmin, yang selama ini mengosongkan hatiku dan membuatnya hanya terisi oleh sosoknya. Sungmin, Sungmin-ku yang amat kurindukan.

Malam selalu seperti ini. Aku terduduk di bangku taman, angin malam membelai tubuhku dengan lembut. Taman ini... Ia selalu datang kesini saat ia merasa sedih. Entah apa yang ia sukai dari taman yang tak lagi terawat ini. Aku menutup mata, mencoba mereka lagi ingatanku tentangnya. Ia menyukai es krim, cake, cokelat, segala hal yang manis-manis, tepat seperti dirinya yang memang manis. Ia tidak suka bunga, benci kedinginan, udara lembab, game, dan terutama: hujan.

Sungmin sangat membenci hujan.

Pernah kutanyakan kenapa ia begitu membenci hujan.

_"Hujan itu menyebalkan, Kyu!"_

Ahh.. Suara itu.. Suaranya yang melengking ketika berteriak, muka imutnya yang merengut.. Kenangan itu begitu jelas.

_-flashback-_

"Sekarang kau lihat sendiri kan kenapa aku begitu membenci hujan! Gara-gara hujan aku jadi sakit!"

Aku duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara Sungmin menekuk mukanya, ia kesal berat. Harusnya hari ini kami merayakan two months kami. Tapi sekarang, Sungmin sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba sakit seperti ini, dan lagi-lagi saat kusinggung tentang itu ia hanya mengatakan: gara-gara hujan!

"Kyu..." Ia memanggilku. Aku menatapnya, mencoba memasang senyum terbaikku.

"Mian..." katanya lirih. Aku sedikit kaget. Suaranya itu.. Benar-benar terdengar lemah. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia teriak-teriak memaki hujan. Sekarang ia seperti ini.

"Maaf untuk apa, Minnie?" tanyaku lembut.

"Gara-gara aku sakit, kita tidak jadi pergi..." sahutnya murung. Aku terdiam, lalu mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Dasar bodoh," gumamku.

"Aissh..! Kyu!" ia cemberut lagi.

__flashback end__

Aku tertawa getir mengingatnya. Andai saja aku sedikit lebih peka... Andai saja aku tak menyia-nyiakan waktuku dengannya... Pelan, pelan sekali, airmataku mengalir. Hatiku semakin mengingatnya dengan cepat, rentetan peristiwa buruk itu- 

Malam memang selalu seperti ini.

Betapa aku ingin kembali. Betapa aku ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa aku amat menyesal. Betapa aku ingin ia mengetahui bahwa aku sangat membutuhkannya, bahwa aku bertahan selama lima tahun terakhir ini hanya dengan berbekal kenangan akan dirinya. Betapa aku amat mencintainya...

__flashback__

"Kyu!"

Badanku membeku. Aku menoleh, Sungmin memandangku dengan tatapan datar. Lidahku kelu melihat airmata perlahan membekas di wajah manisnya.

"Kyu..." ia menatapku tak percaya. Sekilas, hanya sekilas, tersirat kebencian yang hebat di mata itu. Dan aku, aku sama sekali tidak mengejarnya.

Aku tidak mengejarnya, bahkan setelah Hankyung hyung menatapku tak percaya. Kubereskan pakaianku yang berserakan, dan meninggalkan kamar Hankyung hyung.

Sungmin melihatku bersama Hankyung hyung. Sungmin yang beberapa hari ini tak lagi menjadi pacarku. Ya, ini sudah seminggu sejak ia memintaku mengakhiri hubungan kami, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan hari ini untuk pertama kali ia menemuiku, di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Ia menemuiku saat aku sedang berciuman dengan Hankyung hyung. Apa aku harus minta maaf?

Aku mengingat ekspresinya. Tatapan matanya itu... Ia begitu terluka. Apakah aku salah? Bukankah hubungan kami sudah berakhir? Lalu, kenapa ia harus merasa terluka?

Aku membanting tubuhku di tempat tidur..  
>Ahh.. Sungmin. Ada apa sih dengan anak itu? Sudah sebulan ini ia bersikap aneh. Ia sering tidak masuk sekolah, membolos, dan tak jarang aku melihatnya menyendiri di taman. Well, Sungmin memang bukan orang yang punya banyak teman-setahuku-tapi kali ini, ia terlihat benar-benar kesepian. Dan wajahnya itu, selalu terlihat pucat. Sebenarnya aku khawatir akan keadaannya. Tapi ia selalu menjauh dariku. Puncaknya, ia memutuskan hubungan kami. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti akan perasaaannya. Minnie-ah... Kau kenapa?<p>

Oh, haruskah aku menemuinya setelah kejadian tadi? Aku mengajak rambutku. Aku dan Hankyung hyung, hubungan kami hanya main-main. Sejujurnya, aku terkadang masih merindukan Sungmin. Tapi Hankyung hyung lah yang sering menghiburku saat aku merasa kesepian. Dan itu terjadi begitu saja- Hubunganku dengan Hankyung hyung...  
>Kutegaskan sekali lagi, Hankyung hyung sudah memiliki Heechul hyung, dan aku sendiri sudah putus jadi kami memang tidak serius.<p>

Arkh, sial.

Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Sungmin?

Kutatap handphone-ku, satu sms masuk.

From: Sungmin hyung

'Mianhae.. Aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian.. Akh, selamat ya:)'

Aku tertegun. Dia itu bodoh atau apa sih? Sudah jelas tadi dia menangis melihat kami begitu, eh sekarang malah memberinya semangat. Ck, menyebalkan. Hatiku kalut, aku pun mengacuhkan sms itu. Bukan salahku kan kalau aku bingung harus membalas apa?

Esoknya, aku menemuinya di sekolah.  
>"Hei, babo." Aku menyapanya. Akhir-akhir ini 'babo' adalah panggilan kesayanganku untuknya. Ia menoleh, aku bisa melihat rasa sakit di wajahnya, tapi kemudian ia merengut.<p>

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'babo', evil?"

Aku tertawa. Kami sedang berada di hall sekarang. Aku memelankan suaraku.

"Kemarin itu, kau salah paham. Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Hankyung hyung."

Ia diam.

"Maafkan aku, Lee Sungmin... Maaf ya kalau ternyata itu membuatmu menangis," kataku lagi. Kulihat ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Kyu..." dan ia pergi. Aku menatap p unggungnya dari kejauhan. Ia terlihat makin kurus sekarang. Saat aku berbalik aku mendengar kegaduhan. Dari ujung mataku kulihat, tubuh kurus itu tak sadarkan diri. Lee Sungmin pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

-xxx-

Malam itu hujan deras. Aku meringkuk di kamarku sembari menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Cuaca memang benar-benar dingin sekarang. Bahkan aku pun, yang sehari-harinya menyukai hujan-bertolak belakang dengan Sungmin-tidak berani keluar. Aah, anak itu. Aku berani bertaruh ia pasti sedang menggigil kedinginan di balik selimutnya sekarang, haha.

Aku mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Aissh, siapa sih yang malam-malam begini bertamu? Apalagi hujan deras begini, ia pasti mau cari mati. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu dengan setengah hati, menyumpahi tamu tak sopan yang akan datang. Dan disaat aku memutar kenop dan pintu terbuka itulah, aku melihatnya. Ia pucat, basah, dan tubuhnya menggigil. Ia langsung ambruk dalam pelukanku.

-xxx-

"Kau bodoh, Sungmin." Aku masih memarahinya. Ia hanya terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidurku. Aku menyentuh dahinya, sangat panas. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar cemas terhadap siapapun.  
>"Kyu..." ia mengerang.<p>

"Ssshhh..." aku menenangkannya. Ia membuka matanya, menatapku.  
>"Dingin~"<p>

Aku mencarikan selimut lagi untuknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa kemari sih? Sudah tahu malam ini hujan deras! Coba kalau aku tidak ada di rumah tadi, kau mau cari mati ya, Lee Sungmin?"

Ia hanya tersenyum lemah mendengarku memarahinya. Aku semakin kesal.

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit, Sungmin. Tubuhmu semakin panas."

Ia berhenti tersenyum. "Jangan..." bisiknya lemah.  
>"Kumohon..." airmatanya keluar pelan. Aku terhenyak melihat pemandangan itu.<p>

"Kalau kau tidak ke rumah sakit, keadaanmu akan semakin parah, Minnie..." kataku melunak, berusaha membujuknya. Ia menggeleng.

"Kumohon.. Aku ingin bersama Kyu..." suaranya makin melemah, ia terisak.

Aku memegang tangannya. Kupandangi wajah innocent itu.  
>"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu."<p>

Jam menunjukkan pukul 02.00 saat kudengar Sungmin mengerang.

"Sungmin..." aku bergegas mendekatinya.

"Aku sayang Kyu~" kudengar ia berbicara dalam tidurnya.  
>"Kyu~ Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Padahal.. Aku amat menyayangimu..."<p>

Hatiku tersentuh mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar mataku terasa basah. Sungmin... Ia rela menantang hujan yang selama ini dibencinya mati-matian hanya untuk menemuiku, ia rela sakit seperti ini hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Sungmin... Pemuda yang selama ini tak begitu kuhiraukan, ternyata begitu menyayangiku. Aku bodoh, bodoh! Mataku memanas. Selama ini aku hanyalah pemudah bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa itu cinta dan pengorbanan, tidak setelah Tuhan memperkenalkanku dengan Sungmin.

__flashback end__

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum getir. Lee Sungmin, tidak adakah kesempatan kedua bagiku untuk memperlakukanmu dengan layak?

__flashback__

Aku pulang dengan hati kesal. Kututup pintu rumah dengan keras. Ahh... aku ingin segera membasahi tubuhku dengan air dan mengusir segala penat. Geez, hari ini benar-benar mengesalkan! Hankyung hyung lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Heechul hyung daripada janji kami untuk berlatih. Bener-bener deh! Padahal aku sudah menunggunya berjam-jam, tapi ia malah mengacuhkan janji kami dan minta maaf seenaknya! Dih, memangnya semudah itu meminta maaf? Lihat saja, hyung. Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah mengacuhkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum setan.

"Kyu~~" aku menoleh.

"Eh? Sungmin? Ada apa kemari?"

Sungmin sudah berdiri di hadapanku. "Kyu mau bantuin aku gak?" ia bertanya dengan imut.

"Bantu apa?" tanyaku bosan. Aku sedang tidak mood bertemu orang, eh malah dia datang.

"Eh? Kyu kenapa?" ia memiringkan kepalanya, memperhatikan wajahku. Aku jadi risih.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ada apa sih?" Aku sedang tidak ingin bercerita pada siapapun tentang kekesalanku. Ini kan bukan urusannya!

"Kyu bohong ya.. Kyu kelihatan kesel banget loh.." ia memutar-mutar bola matanya.

Arkh, Sungmin! Kenapa kau selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat sih! Aku sedang malas ngomong, babo!

"Kyu kenapa sih? Ceritalah..." ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku. Emosi yang sedari tadi kutahan pun meledak.

"Aissh, kau ini cerewet sekali sih! Aku gak apa-apa! Kau ada perlu apa sih, Lee Sungmin? Kalau gak penting mending gak usah datang, aku capek tahu!"

Dampak kalimat itu begitu hebat. Sungmin mematung. Beberapa saat kemudian, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi aku memalingkan wajahku, berusaha tidak peduli.

"Mi..mian.." serak ia berusaha mengucapkan kata itu.

"Ka..kalau begitu.. sampai nanti, Kyu.." dan ia pergi.

Sedikit penyesalan muncul di dadaku. Anak itu pasti menangis lagi deh.

"Hey, Kyuhyun!" aku menoleh. Donghae hyung, tetanggaku selama ini, mendatangiku. "Tadi ada orang kesini lho, temanmu katanya."

"Ia sudah pergi, baru saja tadi," kataku malas.

"Wah.. sudah pergi ya? Lho, kalian tidak jadi pergi?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Apa maksud si ikat teri ini coba, sok tahu saja.

"Tadi kan dia bilang mau memberimu kejutan karena hari ini hari ulangtahunmu. Dia sudah menunggu sejak tadi pagi lho. Sayang sekali kalau kalian tidak jadi pergi..." Aku sudah tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Donghae hyung lagi. Rasanya aku ingin memukuli diriku sendiri sampai mati.

__flashback end__

**Normal POV**

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Bagaimanapun ia menahannya, tetap saja airmatanya mengalir semakin deras.  
>"Minnie..." desisnya lirih.<br>"Mianhae..."

Ia berjalan meninggalkan taman itu dengan berat. Langkahnya terseret, rasanya bagaikan ribuan jarum menusuk tiap inci tubuhnya, ia merasa berdarah-darah, tenggorokan nya tercekat membuat itu semua semakin menyakitkan.

"Minnie.. Minnie.."

__flashback__

Kemana Sungmin? Sudah hampir dua minggu ia tidak berangkat sekolah. Kyuhyun terlalu takut untuk datang ke rumahnya. Ia akui, ia memang tidak bisa seterus terang Sungmin menyatakan kepeduliannya. Akh, ia memang pengecut. Tapi ini sudah dua minggu, dan ia mulai khawatir. Tak ada seorangpun teman dekat Sungmin yang dikenalnya. Oke, ralat. Kyuhyun memang tidak mengenal teman-teman Sungmin. Selama ini, Sungmin yang ia kenal selalu bersama dirinya. Hanya dirinya.

Kecuali mungkin-

"Ah, aku ingat anak itu..." Orangtua itu menerawang jauh, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Kini Kyuhyun sedang berada di kedai es krim kesukaan Sungmin.

"Ahjussi mengenalnya, bukan? Apa Ahjussi dekat dengannya? Ahjussi tahu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun beruntun. Paman itu menatapnya curiga, kemudian berucap, "Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Anak manis itu, kasihan sekali dia."

"Eh?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak connect.

"Yah, orangtuanya sudah lama bercerai. Ia sendirian di rumah sebesar itu, kedua kakaknya jarang pulang, mungkin karena terlanjur muak dengan segala masalah di rumah itu. Perusahaan keluarga mereka memang terkenal, kan. Belum lagi ia memang sakit keras, aku tahu. Ia sering datang kesini malam-malam saat aku mulai tutup, rindu pada es krimku, katanya. Padahal aku tahu betul ia kesepian. Kudengar ia keluar negeri untuk berobat, mudah-mudahan ia cepat sembuh. Anak itu, aku jadi sedih mengingatnya."

Tubuh Kyuhyun serasa membeku.

__flashback end__

Kita tak pernah sadar betapa seseorang amat berharga, hingga ia pergi meninggalkan kita.

Kyuhyun mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti apa itu cinta dan rasa sakit, hingga Sungmin datang ke kehidupannya dan membuat semuanya berubah. Tetapi, Kyuhyun terlambat menyadari semuanya. Hingga Tuhan memilih untuk memisahkan keduanya. Ia bodoh, amat bodoh. Dan kini hanya penyesalan. Ia hanya bisa menunggu Sungmin kembali dan memaafkannya. Menunggu orang yang dicintainya itu kembali dan membuat segalanya sama lagi. Karena sejak kepergian Sungmin, semuanya tak sama lagi. Tak satupun.

_You smile, saying thank you  
>The innocent eyes I remember<br>You're gonna leave, right?_

_Knowing that you won't comeback  
>Won't forgive this coward man<br>Even 'I love you' words can't make it right  
>You left before I finally understand<br>I have no second chance, right?_

_Now it's just too late to apologize  
>I'm just a fool who never realized that I have<br>Now I can't help myself through  
>Things ain't same since you're gone, my love<em> 

**THE END**

Ini hanya arsip lama yang saya tulis tahun lalu, saat saya baru pertama kali mengenal SuJu. Jadi mian kalo karakternya OOC banget dan feelnya bener-bener gak kerasa, saya sadar itu. Yang mau review silahkan, yang enggak juga gak apa-apa. Gomawo udah mau baca^^


End file.
